


Why Everybody Thinks We Are Married?

by midnightwriter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Could Be Canon, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwriter/pseuds/midnightwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Why everybody thinks we are married? - Danny asks after one of the supects asked if they were married.<br/>- We sort of look like a couple?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Everybody Thinks We Are Married?

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this fandom! I'm so excited! English isn't my first language so I would really appreciate if you read it and report any grammar mistakes.

\- Why everybody thinks we are married? - Danny asks after one of the supects asked if they were married.  
\- We sort of look like a couple?! - Danny gives Steve a look, almost an offended one and the man tries to explain himself - We certainly fight like one. And we care about each other. We even lived together once.  
\- For two weeks! Cause I didn't have anywhere else to live! - he yells.  
\- I'm just saying they're not saying it for no reason or for lack of proof. - Steve tries to calm him down saying things with a sober tone.  
\- Proof? Where's the proof?!  
\- C'mon, you know me better than myself sometimes.  
\- Of course I do. - his hands are moving in several directions trying to help him to prove his point - We spend almost everyday of the last two years together, working or not.  
\- Exactly! We spend too much time together, Danny. We know each other too well, and that's why people are always assuming we're married.  
\- That's just ridiculous. I would never date you! Or a guy like you, if that matters. - he points at Steve exclaiming as if it was obvious.  
\- Never thought you were so homophobic and dislike me that much. - Steve says a little sore.  
\- Homophobic? Dislike you? Oh, no. I said I'd never date you or any man like you. In fact, I pity the woman who will marry you.  
\- Am I that annoying?  
\- A little bit. - he answers fast - But not what I was talking about.  
\- Then what were you talking about?  
\- It's easy to understand: imagine how awful would be for your wife to watch you walk out through the door without knowing if you'll come back in one piece or even alive. It ain't a good feeling to feel, babe. That's the reason why my marriage didn't last long. And I was just a cop, you're a SEAL. And a damn crazy and suicidal one.  
\- I remember the feeling - Steve speaks after a few moments absorving the other man's words - I remember from when I was a kid waiting for my father to come back from work. It does suck.  
\- Then you go and get a much worse job than his. Your kids are going to be very thrill.  
\- I'm not going to have kids. Neither a wife.  
\- What? Why not?  
\- Cause you're right, Danny. These are feelings that I don't want them to feel.  
\- Do you even pay attention to what I say? Cause that was not what I was saying. - Danny hits Steve's forehead with a slap - You're retarded. And you're always misinterpreting what I say! I was trying to tell you to be more careful, less suicidal, maybe lose a litte bit of your super-SEAL senses and think twice before jumping from a moving car or helicopter. Because there are people who care about you. No matter if they're your wife, kids or friends: we all care about you and none of us want to lose you for your ability to act before think.  
Steves is looking amazed and amused to his friend who's trying to put some sense in his neanderthal mind. Danny stops talking and after sigh deeply he asks:  
\- What? What's this face for?  
\- And you still ask why people always think we're married. - Steves smiles - You love me.  
\- Oh, shut up!  
\- You love so much.  
\- I'm going to punch you in the face.  
\- You love me so, so much. - he continues to annoy his friend.  
\- Shut up, your big goof. - he leaves Steves talking to himself but two seconds after the man is already following him and he puts his arm around Danny's neck while they keep walking together.  
Steve has an amused grin in his lips ans Danny is failing in hiding his own smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
